


Always In The Mood For You

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shadow needs a stress reliever. Good thing Sonic is a mind reader.





	Always In The Mood For You

“I’m home!” Shadow yelled as he walked into his apartment after work. It had been a long day and he was in a more than sour mood. The cool air of his apartment already made him feel at home.

“Hey baby! How was work today?” Sonic asked lovingly from the kitchen pass through window. He propped his head on his hands and leaned forward, ready to hear about his lover’s day.

Shadow pulled leftovers from the fridge, kissed Sonic softly with a light touch to his muzzle, and prepared his food to be heated in the microwave. “Tedious. We found some kind of time traveling goose that was trying to kidnap emeralds from hundreds of different time frames.”

“Did you capture him?”

“Yeah. And it was my job to interrogate him. I have never been so close to strangling someone, Sonic, I swear to Chaos-“

“-You say that about everyone-“

“-I really, really mean it this time! He kept weaving around my words annoyingly and I couldn’t take it, babe, it was like trying to talk to Knuckles about quantum mechanics.”

“What is that even supposed to suggest?” Sonic asked laughingly.

Shadow pulled his dinner from the microwave and immediately started stuffing his face. He got a tad angrier when he tasted the cold middle. “I don’t know. My brain is fried,” he said around poorly warmed burrito. Both were gone in a few bites and left him feeling like he hadn’t eaten anything at all. He went back to his search through the fridge.

Sonic chuckled and sauntered into the kitchen to close the fridge before Shadow could stuff more junk into his mouth. “Hey,” he said, taking Shadow’s face in his hands,”Why don’t we make some popcorn and watch a nice movie, yeah? At least give the food some time to hit your stomach.” He kissed both of his cheeks lovingly before letting them go.

Show hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Sonic’s waist, pulling him close. “That sounds pretty nice,” he said before giving his lover a deep kiss. 

They settled into the living room with enough blankets to warm a small village and a big bowl of buttery popcorn. Sonic put in a comedy to lighten up Shadow’s mood and snuggled up close to him. The night progressed and so did the movie. It didn’t really live up to Sonic’s comedic standard, so he quickly became bored. He let his hand slide absentmindedly along Shadow’s slender thigh. 

Shadow paid no attention, his focus completely on the movie. He liked to pick apart movies in his head and comedies were his favorite beside horror. They just had so many inconsistencies.

Sonic applied a bit more pressure and went a tad higher with his strokes, his pointer finger sliding through the crease between Shadow’s thigh and waist. This Shadow noticed.

“Can I help you?” He asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

Sonic smiled and placed a few light kisses on his shoulder. “I can think of something you could help with,” Sonic said provocatively. He nipped in a few places.

“Hm. What was the point of starting the movie if you just wanted under my fur?”

Sonic shrugged. “You were in a bad mood,” he said, dusting his fingers across the nape of Shadow’s neck. He felt the tremor run through his lover and smiled against his shoulder. 

“I’m never in too bad of a mood for you.” 

A deep rumbling sounded in Sonic’s chest. He was enamored of Shadow’s statement and stood to pause the movie with the remote on the coffee table. “Good. Because I’m always in the mood for you,” Sonic said while sliding onto Shadow’s lap. 

Shadow gripped his blue waist firmly and pulled down, trapping Sonic in a passionate tongue tangle. He ran his hands all around Sonic’s body, making sure to graze every crevice. Shadow gave each of his cheeks a light squeeze, causing Sonic to release a moan into his mouth. Their bodies ground together tightly. Sonic gyrated his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. Shadow’s breath hitched.

Sonic reached between their bodies to slide his palm across the bulge on Shadow’s groin. He stroked the slit tantalizingly. Shadow dropped down into his hand with a heavy sigh. He kissed and bit at Shadow’s neck as he slowly pumped his member, soaking in his low churrs. 

Shadow let his head fall back as far as his quills would let him. His hands stroked Sonic’s thigh’s, thumb running dangerously close to his bulge. Shadow felt a surge of pleasure and growled softly, bucking up slightly. He’d had enough of the teasing.

The couch creaked slightly as Shadow pushed Sonic down onto it. He pressed his body flush to his lover’s, grinding himself hard against him. Sonic grunted and moaned in pleasure from the friction with his arms splayed above his head. Shadow kissed Sonic from his neck, to his chest and to his waist. He slowly slid his tongue across Sonic’s slit, eliciting a loud moan and causing him to drop down. Shadow wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue across the surface. He promptly swallowed the member to the hilt, head now reaching the back of his throat. 

Sonic writhed beneath Shadow, his hands set around the black hedgehog’s ears. He tried to buck, but Shadow kept his waist pinned to the cushions. Shadow pulled back to run his tongue down Sonic’s shaft slowly, grazing against his testicles. Sonic shuddered with pleasure, continuing to let out various volumes of mews. Shadow lapped at the underside of Sonic’s testicles softly before moving down even farther to flatly run his tongue against Sonic’s puckered hole. Sonic hummed in delight, slightly applying pressure to the back of Shadow’s head. 

“Dammit. Shadow,” Sonic mumbled ecstatically.

Shadow just kept playing with the hole, tongue flicking across and in and out. He paused to grab the lube that they liked to hide underneath the couch. 

“Hah. I told you that would come in handy,” Sonic gloated breathlessly.

“Hush,” Shadow said with a grin.

Sonic chuckled and watched Shadow squirt the liquid onto his fingers. He blushed when Shadow waggled a brow at him. He felt cold fingers rub across his bottom and squirmed in anticipation. 

Shadow rubbed his fingers around Sonic’s hole before pushing one in, lubing it up nicely. He pumped his finger in and out at a decent pace, planting his lips on Sonic’s as he stuck in another. Sonic practically licked Shadow’s mouth eagerly, darting into his mouth teasingly. Shadow scissored his fingers to stretch a bit more before pulling out. He positioned himself with Sonic, pulling the blue hips up to meet him. Shadow pressed against the hole intently.

“May I?” He asked Sonic pleadingly. 

Sonic found it incredibly sexy that Shadow asked him for permission before penetration. Every time. Sonic’s chest heaved, giving away his excitement. “It would be a true disappointment if you didn’t at this point,” Sonic said breathily.

Shadow smirked and pressed forward, entering his lover slowly all the way to the hilt. His breathing became staggered in response to Sonic’s warm tightness. He began to rock back in forth slowly, grunting with each thrust. Shadow quickly gained speed until he was pounding Sonic into the couch. 

“Chaos! Shadow!” Sonic screamed, the pleasure wracking his body in throes.

“Gn. Sonic,” Shadow growled. He latched onto Sonic’s neck with his teeth and continued to thrust mercilessly. Sonic held his legs behind his back and pulled himself as close as possible. He licked at Shadow’s neck and the side of his muzzle.

Shadow lifted him up effortlessly and pounded up into him from below. Sonic bounced on his member beautifully, gaining incredible depth. The friction between their bodies set Sonic off and he came between them with a loud churr. Shadow gave a few more rapid thrusts, and came into Sonic with three slow and deep ones. He gripped Sonic’s cheeks as the waves of pleasure rippled through him.

They both collapsed back onto the couch, sticky and sweaty with their fur sticking out every which way. After they recovered, Sonic giggled softly.

“Feel better?” He asked the hedgehog laying across him.

Shadow just nodded and wrapped his arms around the other tighter. “I love you,” he said softly into Sonic’s ear.

Sonic blushed and his heart fluttered. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
